Tragic Yet Fortunate
by BADxLUCK
Summary: AU. No magic. Harry and Draco tell their kids the story on how they met, overcame their differences while on the sinking ship, Titanic. summary sucks. a little better one inside. - R&R.
1. Our True Bedtime Story

**Title:** Tragic Yet Fortunate

**Author:** BADxLUCK

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry (If you don't like slash.male/maleDon't read! It's as simple as that)

**Summary:**AU. No magic.Harry and Draco tell their kids about the horrible past on how theymet on the ship, Titanic, but how did they survive the trialsof their differences? Andhow did theymake it off the sinking ship.

**Author's Notes:** All characters come from the book Harry Potter and is owned byJ.K. Rowling the Great.I DO NOT OWN THEM!Also, the plot comes from the movie Titanic directed by James Cameron. Thisstory is EXACTLY like the movie with only a few changes to make it HarryPotter stlye!Even some of the quotes come from the movie... so please, don't sue because I do not own. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

****

**Our True Bedtime Story**

"I'm not tired, Daddy." A little boy of about five years old said desperately trying to run away from his father who wascurrentlytrying to get him into bed.

"Andrew, it's time for bed now. Must we go through this every night?" Harry asked exhausted after chasing the boy around the entire floor in the manor.

"Yes, we must." The boy replied slyly, smiling brightly.

Andrew turned around and grinned at his father through bright silver eyes and his jet, black hair, was very untidy, while he stood there in his dark, green pajamas.

"Andrew, don't make me have to bring your father in here." Harry warned and Andrew looked frightened for a fleeting second before pouting and looking brightly up at his father.

"Please, can't we stay up a little longer? I'm not tired yet and Alex and me want a story." The young boy begged putting on his best innocent face and Harry gave in.

"Alright, you can stay up, but don't tell Daddy. Now, where's Alex?" The older man asked and the little boy pointed behind Harry, and the older man turned around slowly to see Draco and the other boy, Alex, standing behind him. Pale fists where on slender hips as Draco tapped his foot against the ground while staring angrily at Harry,

"Uh… I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

This wasn't an unusual night at Potter- Malfoy Manor and once again Harry was on the receiving end of the discussion. Harry ran a hand through his untidy black hair and stared the other man in front of him through sparkling emerald eyes, looking innocent and loving.

"Don't give me that look." Draco said, his blonde hair, falling lazily down over his eyes and tucked behind his ears, his silver eyes filled with mock anger.

"Aw, come on, Draco, they just wanted to stay up a little longer and I didn't see any harm in that." Harry said and Draco sighed and shook his head.

"You never see any harm in anything." Draco said coming over to Harry and the two children stood off to the side to stand next to each other, watching what might become an argument.

"Of course, why should I worry? There's nothing that I should get mad over. Besides, being strict only causes stress and stress causes wrinkles." Harry said and he smiled innocently.

"Why are you telling me this? Are you implying something?" Draco asked, putting his fists on his hips. He took a step back from the raven- haired man in front of him and stared at him critically.

"No, I'm just saying… but you do get a little stressed out." Harry said and Draco sighed heavily in defeat.

"You're right, but with work, the kids, trying to fix up the house after my father ruined it..." Draco said bitterly at the mention of his father and Harry put an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Come on, babe, there's really nothing to… Draco, is that a wrinkle?" Harry asked and poked at Draco's face. Harry grinned, as the blonde grew angry and chased after Harry across the giantliving room.

"Draco, it was just a joke." Harry yelled over his shoulder, jumping over a couch until Draco tackled him to the ground, straddling Harry's waist and holding his wrist to the ground.

"Harry, that wasn't funny. I'm already stressed and you're not helping to make me feel better." Draco said and Harry pouted.

"I'll do something for you in the future, I promise." Harry said and Draco leaned forward to brush his lips on Harry's gently.

"Mmm… that's why I love you so much." Draco said and he pushed his lips fully onto Harry's and opened his mouth, moaning softly.

"Love you too, Draco." Harry said once they pulled apart.

Draco rolled off of Harry and lay down next to him on a plush rug, when the two boys came running over and jumping onto their fathers.

"Tell us a story, please." Alexander begged; his blonde hair looked just like Draco's except he had bright green eyes like Harry.

"Come on, you know I'm not good at telling stories." Harry said, trying to wriggle his way out of having to tell a story to the small children. Harry looked over at the blonde man lying next to him and shrugged.

Harry rose himself into a sitting position and cradled Alex in his arms, while Draco held Andy close to his chest as he copied Harry by sitting up and they both leaned against the couch.

"Okay, why don't you tell us the story how you and Daddy met?" Alex asked and Harry sighed; yet he smiled to himself, as both boys got excited for the story.

"Yeah, you never really told us how you guys found each other." Andrew added in and Alex nodded his head emphatically.

"You two don't want to hear about that. It was a horrible yet fortunate memory that I do not wish to remember." Draco said and he set Andy the floor next to Harry to leave the room. As soon as he stood, Andrew and Alexander began fussing that they should both be there to tell the story.

"Yeah, come on, I'm not going to tell the story without you. Besides, they really want to hear what really happened in the past." Harry said and Draco just looked at his small family sitting on the ground and unconsciously played with the ring that was on his left hand and saw a ring on Harry's finger on the same hand.

"Alright fine." Draco said and they all cheered happily as Draco took his seat back on the ground next to his husband and pulled Andrew back into his lap and pulled two blankets from off the couch to put around each father and a child.

"Ok, start!" Alex said eagerly, getting comfortable on Harry's lap as the raven- haired man pulled the blanket around them both.

"Alright," Harry began and Draco leaned over to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "It all began ten years ago…"

**R&R**


	2. Blaise's Master Plan: Mwahahahaha!

**Author's Notes:** Okay new chapter.-Yay! Yeah, I am excited too. Just if you want to know before hand, Blaise and Harry are just friends and Blaise is indeed a male... yes...This is definately a Draco/Harry story so don't you worry. And J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. ((tear)). It's so beautiful! Anyway, read on and enjoy. DON'T FORGET TO READ & REVIEW! please! if people enjoy it then I will definately continue and finish. ENJOY!

-

**Blaise's Master Plan: Mwahahaha!**

The sun was shining brightly on a beautiful day of excitement and anxiety. Hundreds of people were gathered around and yelling as they were about to witness the first ever voyage of the largest ship, the Titanic. Its pearly white side was gleaming in the sun waiting for the time when it will begin to make it's parting way through the deep ocean and off to America. London was in a bustle while people boarded the Titanic with their luggage and family ready to be on the largest man made object ever.

Through all the crowd, three cars pulled up by the boarding area and the driver emerged from the front of the shimmering, ebony car and he made his way to the back where he opened the door for the passenger to come out into the sun. A young twenty- year old man came out, his blonde hair falling down over his forehead and neatly tucked behind his ears, his bright silver eyes gazing up at the ship in wonderment. His black suit neatly pressed and clean with a dark coat thrown over his shoulders and falling down to his brightly polished shoes. He played with the sleeves of his coat before digging his hands into the pockets and continued to gaze at the ship before him.

"Oh, Draco, stop staring at the ship. It's not that grand." The blonde haired boy turned around slightly and watched as his fiancée stepped out of the car and stood beside him. Draco's fiancée had dark colored hair that shone a little tinted purple in the sun and his dark eyes glanced at the ship and looked back at his future husband.

"Actually, Tom, I find it rather fascinating." Draco said and he frowned at the look on Tom's face that he couldn't care at all about what Draco was saying. He ignored Tom when he began chatting endlessly to his father when he, too, stepped out of the car.

"Lucius, I feel very honored to be joining you on the maiden voyage of the Titanic." Tom was saying to Draco's father as the driver helped Narcissa, Draco's mother, out of the car and began to unpack their entire luggage.

"Please, call me Dad. Since you will be my son's future husband." Lucius was saying and he laughed softly and Draco scoffed in disgust at the way his father was acting and grabbed his bag and began heading toward the ship with Tom, Narcissa and Lucius straying behind him.

-

Down the street by the Titanic, a man stood on the steps that led up to a grand hotel. He was leaning against the railing and was humming to himself as if waiting for someone to come. At his feet were two bags waiting to be carried off; the man smirked when he saw another person approaching him.

"I knew there had to be a way to get tickets to go to America and I've found it." The approaching man was saying, his bright blue eyes scanning the street.

"And that way is?" The other man asked.

"Come on, Harry, you should know this! We'll steal it of course." He said and Harry frowned at him.

"I dunno. I'm don't really approve of stealing, but if it gets me to America…" Harry was saying and Blaise clapped him on the back.

"That's the way. I knew you'd come through. Okay, here's the plan…"

-

Harry sighed and took a deep breath before walking down the street to a small bar where a few men were sitting with a few drinks. The raven- haired man walked down the aisle and came by the table next to theirs and sat down in the old wooden chair. When he saw a large man walking by, he smirked and looked to his right where he saw Blaise crouching behind a table and some spare chairs. The hiding man gave him thumbs up and Harry turned back to the man who was approaching him. He was obviously drunk by the way he swayed when he walked, but as soon as he stepped in front of Harry's chair, the green- eyed boy stuck out his foot and the large man tripped and went crashing into a table. Harry chuckled to himself until the burly man stood up and the bar went silent.

"Whotrippedme?" He asked, his words slurring together and his face turned a brighter shade of red. Harry could feel the man's eyes on him when he grabbed Harry by the shirt. "Was it you, kid?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"Nope. It was, uh… it was him!" Harry said, pointing to the man next to him.

"What!" The guy yelled and the bulkyman holding Harry dropped him and turned to punch the other guy in the face.The guy with the now bleeding nose whimpered in pain and his friendjoined in and soon a whole fight broke out in the bar.

Harry, in the meantime, wondered closer to where Blaise was hiding.

"Grab the tickets." Harry said urgently, as glasses flew through the air and the ground was slippery with beer and other alcoholic drinks.

"I'm on it." Blaise said and he walked over to the table the four men were previously sitting at and grabbed two tickets that were lying abandoned. Blaise beckoned the green- eyed boy over to him and soon they both hurried out the bar as they heard a crash from inside.

"Am I brilliant? Or am I brilliant?" Blaise asked, holding up the tickets in his hand and Harry shook his head.

"Yes, Blaise, you are brilliant." Harry said giving in.

"Damn right." Blaise said and he made a triumphant noise and Harry shook his head again.

"Come on, we better be going before the ship leaves without us." Harry added and Blaise nodded his head and the two friends ran off towards the large ship gleaming in the sun.


	3. The Silver Eyed Angel

**Author's Notes:** Yep. Another chapter is up! I had to please the readers so I added another chapter. The more reviews I get, the more I get encouraged, then that just makes me want to write more and that means chapters will be up faster! Writing is good. For those that don't know, Tom is Tom Riddle. I can't remember if I mentioned it... hmm... anyway, just read it and enjoy! Make sure to review!

**The Silver Eyed Angel**

The sound of a large horn boomed through the air and people began yelling and cheering as the Titanic began to move forward away from land and began piercing the water of the great ocean. All the people on the top deck waved and yelled at the people still on land until London was completely out of sight. Afterwards, people began roaming the decks, heading inside for food and admiring the beautiful view that engulfed them…

-

Draco stepped through a fancy door and eyed the room inside with an expected look before throwing the door wide open so that he, Tom, his mother and his father could enter the room. Three other men dressed in white shirts and black pants came in after them carrying their luggage. The first room was a sitting room with several couches and tables that looked plush and warm and it was connected to two bedrooms and a giant walk in closet, where a safe and their entire luggage were being stored.

The bedrooms were very colorful complete with a dresser and a mirror, a giant king- size bed with silk sheets and two night tables on either side of the bed. The curtains on the window were open and the sun was being shone in all over the room's corners and onto the bed where Draco flopped down and buried his face into the pillow.

"Alright, Draco, Tom, this suit will be yours and there are two separate bedrooms, so you can each have your own." Lucius said importantly and Draco groaned inwardly and nodded and smiled to Tom. "Narcissa and I will be next door and Peter Pettigrew will be two rooms down from ours." Lucius said and Draco turned his head to see the man standing quietly in the corner, his brown hair cut short and his light brown eyes was examining the room around him before Lucius dismissed him and he left.

"Why don't you two get set up and we'll be leaving for lunch in little while." Lucius said as both his parents left and he was alone for a few minutes with Tom before he buried his face in his pillow once again.

"So, Draco, why don't we get set up?" Tom said rather suggestively and Draco quickly sat up and stood by the door, fixing his coat over his shoulders.

"Actually I'm going to go for a walk and look at the decks." Draco said and before Tom could say anything he slipped out of the room and down the hallway.

-

The captain stood on the deck of the Titanic and rested his hands admirably on the railing before one of the crewmembers came and stood beside him. They both stared into the distance at the endless range of sea around them.

"Mr. Dumbledore, we're ready to move forward." The crewmember said and the old captain with the long beard smiled and nodded.

"Let's move ahead." The captain said finally and the other man left and went into the bridge and made an announcement to the other three men around him.

"Full ahead!" He said and the other young man repeated what he said and sent a message down to the engine room where men were bustling about and trying to fulfill their orders.

Coal was being thrown into the boilers, giving the propellers more power to move faster, the people working dutifully and never stopping to take a breath or a rest as the continued on loyally to do what the captain ordered, feeling it a privilege to be on the grandest ship in the world.

"Okay, men, let's get these boilers going!" A man walked around with a shovel in his hand and began encouraging the other sweaty workers to continue working before he himself began helping out.

"Twenty- one knots, sir." The young crewman informed bringing the captain some tea and Dumbledore smiled and nodded taking the tea and sipping it slowly, enjoying the ocean breeze that was blowing along the deck of the ship.

-

Harry laughed and followed Blaise to the top most deck and lent against the railing letting the breeze blow through their hair.

"Well, Harry, you finally got your wish, we are going to America. The question is what will we do when we get there?" Blaise asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess whatever we feel like doing." Harry said and Blaise chuckled, shaking his head. This caught Harry's attention and he turned around to stare Blaise in the face. "What?"

"Nothing. Did you know you still act the same way since we were five years old? I'm starting to think I've known you for too long…" Blaise muttered the last comment and Harry frowned, showing a bit of mock anger.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Zabini?" Harry asked and Blaise pouted at Harry looking at himsweetly.

"Nothing at all Mr. Potter. I've been good." Blaise said and he made his eyes as big as possible, smiling at Harry and blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, sure. The day you are good is the day I stop getting into trouble. I think you are starting to rub off on me. If I didn't know better, I—." Harry stopped suddenly and stared at something that caught his eye when staring over Blaise's shoulder. He leant over sideways slightly to get a better view and Blaise waved a hand in his face trying to grab his attention. When Harry ceased to blink, Blaise turned around and found what, actually who, Harry was staring at.

A blonde man was walking across the same deck they were on with his hands dug deep in his pockets and his tall frame moving in fluent motions. He almost didn't look real. His hair was blowing around his face in the wind and a pink tinge appeared in his cheeks from the cold and his silver eyes were set in deep thought. Blaise turned back to Harry and saw that his friend was still staring at the mysterious angel.

"Harry. Harry? Harry!" Blaise finally yelled and Harry jumped and found Blaise staring at him amusedly. Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks and he glanced over the other man's shoulder to see the unknown man stop and gaze up at the sky.

"What?" Harry suddenly asked as if coming out of a daze and Blaise chuckled knowingly. "What?" Harry asked a little more firmly.

"If I didn't know better… I'd say you just fell in love."

R&R!


	4. And So We Meet

**Author's Notes:** YAY! New chapter! I've been waiting for this. This is a happy moment for me and I think I may cry! ((tear)). Yes, but it has only begun. THE STORY MUST GO ON! I also want your opinion if Harry should wear glasses or not. So far, I pictured him without glasses because I don't want it to get lost in all the water in the future... so give me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! (ooo, and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. James Cameron owns Titanic, not me either. I know, it's sad.) Read, enjoy and review!

**  
And So We Meet**

Night fell on the Titanic and the bright moon was shining down on the deck of the ship and the stars glittered around, sparkling in the distance. The top deck of the ship was deserted except for one lonely figure that clutched their coat tighter around them to ward off the cold air. The moon shone down on the figures blonde hair as he walked to the back of the ship and leaned on the railing. Draco sighed and stared at the ocean and let the breeze blow over him…

-

Meanwhile, Harry and Blaise had made it to their room and found they were sharing it with an Irish man their age named Seamus Finnigan. Blaise and Seamus fell asleep instantly, but Harry lay on the bottom bunk, listening to the soft snoring of Blaise on the bunk above him. His thoughts roamed and he suddenly thought of the blonde-haired man he met earlier. _Who was that?_ Harry wondered and that same question nagged at his mind constantly until he couldn't take it anymore. He sighed, got out of his bed and strode out the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

Harry took his time walking down the hallway and out onto the top deck. He was in no hurry of getting to his unknown destination and in no hurry of returning to his room. He was walking slowly, looking at his feet as he did so, and lost in the trails of his own thoughts. He sighed heavily and continued walking aimlessly until he realized he was under the piercing gaze of another person. Looking up, he saw the blonde- haired man from earlier staring at him with slight curiosity, plus tears in his eyes.

"Sorry… um… I didn't know I wasn't alone." Harry said slightly awkwardly and the other man turned away and looked out into the distance. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, when he saw the other shiver visibly and sniff softly.

"Just leave me alone." The silver-eyed man said softly and he turned away so Harry couldn't see any part of his face. That's when Harry noticed that there was a stream of blood running down the blonde's wrist and onto the railing he was leaning on.

"Hey, you're hurt. You shouldn't leave the wound open, especially in this cold. Let me help you." Harry said, taking a step forward and the blonde took a step back.

"Leave me alone. It's just a cut I got earlier, I'll be fine." He said, but Harry refused to watch his wrist continue to bleed like that.

"Come on, you don't want to die. Just let me help you." Harry said extending his hand towards the other.

"Just stay away from me! You don't even know me! Who the bloody hell do you think you are!" Silver eyes flared in anger and he turned away from the gaze of Harry's green eyes.

"Just let me help you! I know you don't want to die. I can see it in your eyes." Harry said and the blonde turned around and swung his fist, hitting Harry on his cheek. Draco's pale cheeks flushed with anger and cold as he watched the man in front of him turn back to face him with a smile and a now reddening mark on his left cheek.

"Don't talk to me anymore. Don't act as if you know what kind of hell I've been through. You're just some third class passenger." Draco spat bitterly and stared into bright green eyes that looked completely unfazed.

"I know that you are in pain." Harry said and the blonde man looked down at the ground and then at his wrist that was still bleeding freely. It was true. He was in pain.

"Who are you?" Draco suddenly asked sounding distrustful and curious at the same time.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Who are you… if you don't mind me asking." Harry replied adding in the last part to try and not get the blonde any angrier than he already was.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Now that you know who I am, what do you want from me?" He asked accusingly and Harry held up his hands in defense and shook his head.

"N—nothing. I just wandered out here and I saw you and I just wanted to know if you were okay." Harry said explaining things as well as he could but his hopes fell when the blonde frowned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? How many people, beside myself, wander out in the cold at one in the morning? Plus, what are the chances that it would be you, the same person that was staring at me this morning?" Draco asked and Harry bit his lip. _Busted!_

"Uh… I couldn't sleep so I thought some fresh air might do me some good." Harry said, trying to ignore the last question the blonde asked.

"Uh huh… but you doadmit to staring at me this morning?" Draco asked putting his fists on his hips and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't notice… Wait! That didn't come right. What I meant was, I hoped you wouldn't notice." Harry said shaking his head and waiting for the blonde's reaction to this conversation that was going downhill real fast.

"Wouldn't notice? You were practically gaping at me!" Draco said throwing out his arms dramatically and a cold air rushed into his wound causing him to wince slightly in pain.

"Look, I'm sorry, but at least let me make it up to you and do something about that arm." Harry said, suddenly hopeful when Draco began thinking about his offer.

"Okay, fine." Draco said and held out his arm and Harry took out a dark green handkerchief and ripped it slightly to wrap around the pale wrist in front of him. When he was finished, Draco admitted that it did feel a lot better.

"Thanks." He muttered and he saw Harry smile.

"No problem."

Draco wandered back to the railing and continued to stare at the rushing water. Harry noticed the sudden relaxed and distance look on his face and then hesauntered over to the railing to stand beside the silver-eyed boy.

"Draco, can I ask what made you harm yourself?" Harry asked hesitantly and Draco sighed and turned his head to face him, sighing and suddenly looking a lot more exhausted.

"You wouldn't understand what it's like even if I told you." Draco explained and Harry looked downcast for a second, but then nodded and smiled.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand. Just don't worry about it too much. When I'm feeling in pain, I always remind myself to dream as if I'll live forever, butto live as if I'll die today." Harry said and he smiled at Draco and the blonde looked surprised that the quote Harry had just saidhit him hard and he found himself thinking about the words andwondering about the man in front of him. _Who is he really? He seems so… different. _Draco thought andhe shook his head slightly to get rid of his thoughts and he felt a shift in the air around him and he noticed Harry now standing up straight.

"Well, I guess I should be off now. Goodnight, Draco. Hope you feel better." Harry said and he began walking away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco said and he sighed and turned back around once Harry was completely gone. He stared off into the distance for a few seconds before he felt a presence behind him and the blonde spun around thinking it might be Harry again, but instead he looked into the eyes of his fiancée.

"Tom, I—." Draco started and he moved his bandaged wrist into his pocket and took a step back against the railing when Tom began to walk closer.

"Draco, I knew I'd find you out here." Tom said menacingly and Draco's eyes went cold as Tom began to come closer to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked and Tom folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"I should be asking the same of you. I want to make it clear that I never want to see you with that other man again or else…" Tom said and Draco took a step forward, glaring daggers at Tom.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, you will be seeing him at his grave."

R&R-

"Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." - James Dean.

Thank you for reading! Now look at the bottom of the page and you see that nice little GO button that says "Submit Review"? Click it and review please! Domo arigato!


	5. The Reason Behind Marriage

**Author's Notes:** Finally! New chapter! I'm happy, hopefully you're happy. So that makes everyone happy. Good... now I feel better knowing I've updated and I can move on to chapter six! My chapters are really small though. it makes me sad. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and cookies to all who review! Please read and review... (oh and I hope to start a new story soon... trust me, that one will be a whole lot better). READ ON!

**  
The Reason Behind Marriage**

When morning arose and the sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, Draco lagged behind his parents and his fiancée when they began heading to breakfast. His mind was on what Tom had said last night and he knew that he wasn't going to give in so easily and give Tom what he wanted. He was still thinking about it when they all sat together at a table and began to order their breakfast, however Narcissa seemed to notice the deep look of contemplation on her son's face.

"Draco, honey, are you okay?" She asked gently when Lucius and Tom were absorbed in conversation and Draco looked up from where he was staring at his untouched food.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Draco said though he knew he wouldn't be able to convince his mother for she was all knowing and had a knack for figuring things that Draco tried to hide on her own. Draco turned away and could feel her still looking at him, thoroughly not persuaded by Draco's defense, but she let it pass.

Draco stared at Tom and Lucius who were speaking animatedly when something caught his eye and he looked out the window further down the lounge and he saw Harry smiling at him through the transparent glass. Quickly he stood and this caught the attention of the three others at his table.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked lovingly again and Draco shook his head.

"Nothing, Mother. I think I'll just get some fresh air before heading back to my room." Draco said and she nodded and the other two nodded and went back to talking without any care for where Draco was going.

The blonde left the lounge and went around to find Harry leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for him. The raven- haired man grinned when he saw the other approach and he strolled over to him.

"Hello, again. It seems like you have a very nice family." Harry said and Draco shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Yeah, that's until you get to know them." Draco said and Harry smirked. "So, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, suddenly curious as they began walking.

"Dunno. Looking for you, I guess, but the question is what are you doing here? You didn't have to follow me, you know." Harry said and Draco shrugged as they stopped to an area where they were semi- alone and the blonde leaned casually against the railing.

"I'm not sure. I guess I wanted to get out for a while. My family isn't exactly what I would call easy to be around. My mother is a great person, but my father is very known to want to control over everything and my fiancée…" Draco started, until Harry cut him off.

"Fiancée? You mean, you're engaged?" Harry said and he was suddenly feeling downcast abouteverything that was going on. He took a step away from Draco and stared off into the distance.

"Yes, I'm getting married." Draco said holding out his hand so that Harry could see the glittering ring on his finger. "Except when I'm around him and everyone else I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, yelling at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up." Draco finished and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, noticing the sudden concerned look on Harry's features. "That's why I wish I were like you." Draco said.

"Like me? Why?" Harry said, suddenly thoroughly confused.

"Well, you can go wherever you want, do whatever you want basically whenever you want. Just head out without anyone there to hold you back… that's the kind of life I would want. Sadly, I'm forced into this life where I feel like I'm trapped." Draco said and Harry nodded his head and looked out into the sky.

"You know, you can change if you want. It's never too late to change." Harry said and Draco turned and stared into Harry's smiling face and thought about it.

_I can change, but how will that affect everyone else? What would I do if I could change?_ Draco thought and then he frowned and turned away.

"I wish I could, Harry, but there are things that I can't escape from." The blonde said miserably and Harry placed his hand on top of Draco's on the railing. Silver eyes looked at their hands and then up to emerald eyes.

"Just make the right decision. I know you will." Harry said and Draco couldn't bring himself to turn away from Harry eyes.

"Draco?" Their eye contact broke off and Draco turned around and recognized the voice of his fiancée and knew that he was approaching.

"Harry, you have to go. We can't be seen together." Draco said urgently and he took Harry's hand and began searching for a place to hide.

"Why?" Harry wondered letting himself be led by the blonde man in front of him.

"Because… let's just say my fiancée is very possessive. He'll kill both of us if he sees us together." Draco said, shoving Harry into a nearby gym room. "Wait, here." Draco said and he shut the door behind him and took a step forward when Tom rounded the corner and caught sight of Draco.

"Draco, where the bloody hell have you been? I've been looking for you." Tom said angrily and Draco shrugged and could feel Harry staring at them through the window, but urged himself not to look over in fear that Tom might see him.

"Well, I told you that I was going for some fresh air. If you were paying attention at breakfast, you would have known that." Draco said coolly and Tom's anger grew as he grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him forward.

"I hope you weren't seeing that man from the other night, Draco, because I warned you about the consequences." Tom breathed into Draco's face, speaking with a menacing tone.

"Well, thanks for the warning. I'll store that away for some future use." Draco said sarcastically and he wrenched his hand away from Tom's grasp and took a step back, not daring to see if Harry was still in the window.

"Draco, if we are to be married, you will obey me. You will act the way I tell you to and respect me the way a husband should." Tom said and Draco stared coldly back into his fiancée's eyes.

"Wow, Tom. Who died and made you king? Whoever they were, they were pretty desperate." Draco said, making him unprepared when Tom's fist came in contact with the side of his face. Draco stumbled back and his hand came up to his face automatically and he could feel the pain throbbing in the side of his face.

"Next time you won't get off so easily." Tom said before walking off leaving Draco staring unemotionally at his disappearing figure.

As soon as Tom was out of their view, Harry opened the door and stepped out and looked at the distant look that clouded Draco's silver eyes. He didn't know what to say about it and finally understood the kind of things the blonde was mixed up in. _If his fiancée abuses him, then why would he get married to him?_ Harry thought and found that he couldn't figure out any logical explanation.

"Draco, I…" Harry finally spoke and he took a hesitant step forward and Draco finally turned to face him, his hand over his now reddening cheek. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Harry said and Draco let his hand fall from his face down to his side. He looked ashamed and refused to look at Harry so he settled with trying to burn a hole in the deck ground.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault…. Just forget about it." Draco said to the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets. He turned to walk away until Harry stopped him and didn't even force him to look him in the eye, but stood behind him and stared at the back of Draco's head.

"You don't have to hide because of this. I'm not going to think any less of you." Harry said and Draco finally turned around and looked Harry in the eye. "Just remember that I'm here if you ever need any help." Harry said and Draco nodded slowly and saw the smile spread across Harry's lips.

"Thanks." Draco replied, feeling very upset and pleased while the pain throbbed in his cheek, the red color refusing to go away.

"Can I ask you a question, Draco? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Harry said and he took a deep breath when Draco nodded.

"If your fiancée abuses you, why are you marrying him?"

"Because if I didn't he'd kill me."

**Review!**  
Please review! Make friends with the submit review sign at the bottom of the screen. oh, and cookies to all who reviewed!


	6. Your Dinner Invitation

**Author's Notes:** I have finally finished a new chapter! The wonderful chapter six! Now I hope you will all love it since I was up all night trying to finish it. I'm not sure what time I went to bed, but it was pretty late. I do hope you all enjoy. Thank you to all who reveiwed my previous chapters. I LOVE YOU ALL! (cookies to you all for keeping me going). If it wasn't for my great reviewers, I wouldn't be this far.((sniff)) Many thanx especially to **DragonPuppyLover** and **Ghotess88** for being there the most! Oh, I have a new story too. It's called "I Want Him Dead" and if any of you all have spare time, please check it out and tell me what you think. Domo Arigato! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Your Dinner Invitation**

Draco sat in his room after he left Harry and stared into the mirror on his dresser. His eye stared into the silver eyes of his own reflection and then trailed down his face and landed on his cheek. A pale hand came up and touched it automatically to cover the hideous bruise that was forming. He winced in pain when his fingers caressed over the bruise and then let his hand fall. _I hate him._ Draco thought miserably and he looked into the mirror again and saw the reflection of his room door was now open and Tom was standing there with a box in one hand and the other resting on the doorknob.

"Draco, may I have a word with you?" Tom said not sounding at all pleasant and speaking more in a demand than a question.

Draco didn't respond so Tom let himself in and shut the door behind him. Walking behind Draco they both stared in the mirror at their reflections of each other.

"Draco, I am truly sorry about what happened earlier," Tom started and Draco frowned. "I wanted to make it up to you." Tom said and he forced Draco to turn around and face him. His eyes stared at the blonde's cheek and he raised a rough hand up and rubbed it over the bruise, shooting a jolt of pain through Draco's body. Draco pulled himself back and Tom smiled and chuckled under his breath.

"I want to give you something." Tom said and he took one of Draco's arms and led him over to the bed, pushing him down to sit on the soft covers. "I was saving this until after the wedding, but I thought it would make a great apology." Tom said and he held the fabric box in front of Draco and pulled the lid open to reveal a blue, heart- shaped diamond surrounded by small, glittering diamonds on a chain made of pure diamonds. Draco's eyes stared at it for a moment and then looked up at Tom who was smiling and waiting for some response.

"I… why… why are you giving me this?" Draco hesitated and Tom sat on the bed next to him and pulled the necklace out of the box.

"To show how much I want you, Draco." Tom said and Draco moved slightly away from Tom who was gazing at him wickedly. Tom suddenly moved and put the necklace around Draco's neck and locked it securely there.

"So, what do you think?" Tom said and Draco's hand ran over it and looked as it glittered in the light. "You don't gave to say anything if you don't want to. You can show me what you think." Tom said and he grabbed both of Draco's wrists and held them with one hand and used the other to move Draco's head toward him. He leaned in roughly catching Draco's lips and the silver- eyed man gasped in surprised and struggled for a moment tot pull away. He could feel Tom's tongue gliding over his own inside his mouth and Draco whimpered trying to get one of his hands free. The hand that was previously on Draco's face moved it's way down Draco's chest was trying to weave its way into Draco's pants. Draco strained to get free, but Tom's grip on his wrists tightened and the feeling of the cut that was there came back and he winced again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Narcissa came in and at that second Tom's guard was down causing Draco to easily pull free and stand up.

"Oh, sorry, honey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said and Draco shook his quickly.

"No! I mean, we can talk now, Mother." Draco said hastily and Tom glared at Draco and then made his exit out of the room shutting it behind him.

"What's the matter, Draco? You look very distressful. Would you like to talk about it?" Narcissa asked and she walked further into his room and sat gracefully on one of his plush chairs. Draco, however, walked to the dresser and took off the necklace and out it back into the box.

"Oh, Draco! Where did you get something so beautiful?" Narcissa asked, quickly jumping up and taking the necklace out of the box and examining it closely.

"It's a gift from Tom." Draco said and he wanted to tell his mother the way Tom his been treating him, but he couldn't find himself to do so. "He… uh… was trying to… I mean, he gave it to me before you came in." Draco said and he looked away from his mother.

"That is so sweet." Narcissa said and she noticed the look in Draco's eyes and she put the necklace back into the box that was now lying on the dresser. "Draco, tell me. What's wrong? You can't hide it from me. I'm your mother." She said and he closed the lid on the box to have something to fidget with.

"Well, there is something wrong. With Tom and me. We've been having some problems… things that we don't agree on. We are… um… very different and the kind of love I want and the kind he wants are very different." Draco stared and she frowned at him, trying to figure out his words.

"Draco, I'm afraid I don't completely understand what you are saying." Narcissa said and Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the bed and dropped himself face down on the bed. "Honey, just tell me how you feel." She said.

"Mmmph… mmm… mmrr…." Draco mumbled into his covers and Narcissa went over and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Draco, if anything is bothering you, I'm sure you'll make the right choices. Whether you have to make certain sacrifices that may hurt you or other people, you can do whatever you like. Just make sure you follow your heart, then I know you'll make the right decisions. If you don't want to go to America, you don't have to. If you don't want to go back home, you don't have to. If you don't want to get married to Tom, you don't have to." Narcissa said and Draco turned his head to look at his mother through one eye.

Narcissa smiled at him and took his hand. "Just remember that if you follow your heart, your head will follow." She said and she stood up to leave the room, when Draco suddenly sat up.

"Um… do you mind if I bring someone to dinner tonight?" Draco asked and his mother smiled.

"That'd be lovely. I'll tell your father. I'm sure he won't mind." Narcissa said and she left the room with Draco grinning.

A thought struck him and he quickly grabbed his coat and left his room in a hurry.

When he got outside and the sun was blaring from the top of the sky, he spotted Harry sitting on the deck with an old folder of papers in his lap and another man sitting in a lounge chair beside him. They were talking and laughing animatedly and shuffling through the papers in Harry's lap. Draco quickly rushed over and Harry looked up when Draco's shadow fell over him.

"Draco, um…" Harry said and he closed the folder and shoved it into Blaise's hands and stood up.

"Hello, Harry." Draco said and they both heard Blaise clear his throat from beside them, waiting expectantly for Harry to introduce him.

"Oh, yeah, this is Blaise Zabini. He's my best friend… you must forgive him, he's a little crazy." Harry introduced whispering the last part to Draco, though it was intended that the other man heard. Blaise stood and shoved Harry to the side and held out a hand to Draco.

"Don't listen to him. I'm pretty sane when I want to be." Blaise said, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Which is never." Harry retorted and Blaise turned and gave him a dirty look.

"So, you must be Draco, the one I hear so much about from Harry." Blaise said and Harry felt the heat rush to his face.

"Really? What does he say about me?" Draco questioned and Blaise put an arm on Draco's shoulder and led him away from the listening ears of Harry.

"Well, it's nothing negative, actually it's very far from it. He has the sweetest things to say about you. You'd think he was in…"

"Okay!" Harry barged in their conversation, preventing Blaise from saying anything else. Blaise grinned at Harry who was now blushing furiously and Draco chuckled.

"Harry, don't be mean. I was just having a conversation with Draco before you rudely interrupted. He asked a question so I'm answering." Blaise said and Harry pushed him away. Blaise, however, caught Draco's eye from behind Harry and rolled his eyes before winking.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind joining me for dinner tonight. I'll be with my family and my parent's acquaintances and I wanted to know if you'd come… you know, kind of like… like my date." Draco said and Blaise from where he was listening, grinned to himself.

"I'd love to, but what about Blaise? I don't want to leave him alone. Who knows what'll happen." Harry said and Blaise stepped in and shook his head frantically.

"No, Harry, go with Draco. I'll be fine. I'll just hang out with Seamus while your gone." Blaise grinned and Harry opened his mouth to say something when he shook his head. "I'm sure, Harry."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Don't worry, Draco. He'll be there. He just has this weird thing of putting people before himself all the time. He's like the innocent hero coming to save us all." Blaise said and from beside him, Harry blushed brighter than ever and Draco couldn't contain the thought of how cute he looked.

"Aww… isn't he adorable?" Blaise asked and he pinched Harry's blushing cheeks. "Would you like to see some of Harry's drawings?" Blaise asked and he opened the folder and handed it to Draco who stared at the first drawing of a man and his son standing on a bridge.

"Harry, these are great. I've never seen anything like it." Draco said, instantly falling in love with the drawings as he flipped the paper to the next picture of a woman sitting on a bench reading a book. "Harry, you really have a gift." Draco said and they both blushed when their eyes met.

"They aren't that great. I just do it for fun." Harry said and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when Draco stared amazed at the drawings, flipping through them slowly when the drawings got better.

"Harry, they really are magnificent. I've never seen anything like them." Draco said and he closed the folder and handed it back to Harry.

"Um… Draco, if I'm going to dinner, won't your fiancée be mad?" Harry said and Draco couldn't help but smile now that he knew what was bothering the raven- haired man. "If it's going to be trouble for you, maybe I shouldn't go."

"Don't worry about it. Everything is on me. I'll let you wear one of my suits if you don't have anything formal." Draco said and Harry blushed again. "We're the same height and we're about the same size. I'm sure I have something for you." He finished, eyeing Harry up and down, causing Harry to look down and blushed brighter than ever.

"Okay, thank you." Harry said and Draco smiled brilliantly at him.

"Then I'll find you about an hour before dinner and I'll take you to my room and we can go to dinner together." Draco said and Harry nodded and he walked away leaving Harry staring dazedly after him, until Blaise clapped him on the back, bringing him back to reality.

"Harry, you just got yourself on a date. I knew you had it in you." Blaise said and Harry turned back to him, still thinking about Draco.

"Blaise…"

"Yeah?"

"I think you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I am in love."

-

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. A Peek into Harry's Past

**Author's Notes:** Wow... that took quite a long time, don't you think? But now that it is up I can rest easy. Tom is such a bastard. Even I think so, and I'm the one writing about him. Anyway, I love you all for reviewing the last chapters and I was wondering if you can check out my other story and tell me what you think because I'm not feeling inspired by the reviewers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and cookies to all who review (double cookies to those that review my other story). Enjoy! I love you all!

**A Peek into Harry's Past**

When six o'clock rolled around, Draco walked casually out on the deck, searching thoroughly for the raven- haired man. He had promised to find him an hour before dinner and a smirk rose on his lips when his eyes spotted Harry leaning against the railing staring at the setting sun, the cool breeze blowing through his hair. Draco approached silently behind Harry staring at the sky and the back of the other man's head.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco said and Harry whirled around and caught the face of Draco, silver- eyes smiling back at him. Harry followed Draco's every movement as the other man stood next to him, resting his arms against the cold railing.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said, though he wasn't staring at the sunset, but at the man in front of him.

"It never usually looks this mesmerizing, but tonight it seems to shine more beautifully." Draco said and he turned to Harry who was staring hypnotized, being pulled into silver- eyes. "We should really start getting ready for dinner. So, if you don't mind…" Draco said and Harry nodded and followed the blonde back into the depths of the ship.

-

When Harry stepped into the expensive suite, the plush furnishings and decorative paintings amazed him. Draco chuckled softly at Harry gaping at the room around him, examining everything with his eyes and feeling some items with his hands. Harry blushed when he realized what he was doing and turned around to face him.

"Should we be expecting your family any time soon?" Harry questioned staring at one of the expensive paintings on the walland Draco shook his head, leading him to another room.

"No, Mother, Father and Tom already left for dinner. They like to be early to dinner so they can speak with the others before they eat." Draco said opening the door to his bedroom and closedit behind them both. Harry looked around and saw the fancy lights hanging over the mirror and scattered about the walls.

"So, this is your room?" Harry said and Draco nodded with a quick glance around the room.

"Yeah. You can make yourself comfortable while I find you something to wear." Draco said and walked toward the closet and began searching through his clothes and muttering to himself.

Harry sat on the bed and was looking around the room when his eyes fell on something glittering on the dresser. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry got up and walked over and his eyes fell on a blue diamond, sparkling in the light. Harry picked it up and felt the heavy weight in his hands and carried it over to where Draco was rummaging through the closet.

"Is this yours?" Harry asked and Draco turned around with a pair of pants in his hands and a white dress shirt.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Draco said looking at what he was talking about. "Tom thinks he can win me over by giving me that thing." Draco said, snorting softly and turning back to his task.

He was searching again for a fewseconds, when he felt Harry's hands snake across his shoulders and he froze in mid search, his hand in the closet about to pull out a jacket. He felt the diamond necklace fall against his neck and a tiny click was heard behind him.

Harry gently turned him around and stared at the blonde intently, causing Draco to blush brightly.

"I think it looks great on you. It brings out the silver color of your eyes." Harry said and he gazed deeply into Draco's eyes, which stared back into his. Draco's face heated up even more and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He replied lamely and he could feel himself leaning forward slightly. "Harry, you have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen." Draco said, feeling himself getting lost in its emerald depths.

Harry leaned forward slightly and their lips brushed together lightly and Draco leaned back, pulling away, his face turning a bright red.

"Sorry…" Harry said quickly, hoping he didn't upset the blonde man. Draco looked speechless for a second and Harry was worried that the silver- eyed male would reject him completely.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said covering his blushing face and he pulled out the jacket he was previously holding and handed all the clothes to the raven- haired boy. "I think this should be good. If it doesn't fit come and tell me." Draco said and he pushed Harry toward the bathroom door and closed it behind him.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Harry hadn't emerged and Draco sat by the door waiting, suddenly wondering why Harry was taking so long.

He stood up and knocked gently on the door.

"Harry? Is everything okay in there?" Draco asked and he heard a few movements inside and Draco frowned, then turned the handle pushed the door open. Draco gasped and blushed when he saw Harry standing in the black dress pants Draco had given him, with no shirt on. His chest was smooth and perfectly tanned and Draco knew he was staring, but he couldn't turn away.

"Oh, sorry. Am I taking a long time?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head and stepped in the bathroom.

"Um… do you need any help?" Draco asked and Harry nodded like a child and Draco picked up the white shirt and had Harry put it on and Draco buttoned it for him, enjoying ever moment his fingers caressed across his skin.

"Okay, now let me see if this jacket is okay." Draco said and he made Harry put one of his arms through and he frowned slightly at it. "Okay, tuck in your shirt while I find you a different coat to wear." Draco said and he stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Harry with those instructions and he dug through his closet, trying to find the perfect coat for him.

He returned to the bathroom to find Harry looking very sophisticated as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Here, this one should do." Draco said and he held up the coat, helping Harry get it on properly and then Draco stepped back to examine Harry. The raven- haired boy stood, with his hands at his sides, blushing from being stared at by the silver- haired god.

"Okay, that looks great. You pull off the look really well." Draco said and he stepped out of the bathroom. "Now, I should get ready and then we can leave." Draco said and Harry nodded, taking one last glance at his reflection and walked out of the bathroom.

Draco got ready in twenty minutes and they left to the dining room, seeing Blaise walking in another direction, who gave Harry a thumbs up when he saw Draco's arm around Harry's. Blaise gave a quick wave to Draco and he departed when they entered the dining room.

"This is the dining room," Draco said, waving a quick hand around them and his eyes fell on a man. "And that's Severus Snape, he's the richest man on the ship, but don't let his grumpy demeanor fool you… he is actually a nice guy." Draco explained, pointing to a tall, dark- haired man, with black eyes.

"Um… there's Remus Lupin, he's the designer of this ship." Draco indicated a man with brown hair who was talking to another man with black hair and a large grin on his face. "And next to him is Sirius Black, the two of them have known each other for years, kind of like you and Blaise." Draco said and they moved along, getting closer to where they would be eating dinner.

"Oh, there's also Ron Weasley and his wife, Hermione Weasley. They are our age and Hermione is about one month into her pregnancy." Draco said and they arrived at the large round table where Draco's parents stood, speaking to one another.

Narcissa spotted them coming and she smiled and she stepped around her husband to greet them both.

"Draco, honey, you've finally arrived." She said cheerily and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Hello, Mother. This is Harry Potter." Draco said and she kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Awe… he is so adorable, Draco." She said and Draco laughed when he saw Harry blush and shift uncomfortably.

"Mother…" Draco said and she grabbed her husband's hand and turned him around to face her son and his guest.

"Dear, look at Draco's friend. You must meet him." Narcissa said and Lucius turned and looked at Harry sternly.

"Um… hello, sir. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said trying to sound ascasual as possibleand he shook hands with Lucius who did not show a trace of emotion.

"Oh, it's you." Lucius said emotionlessly and examined Harry with a cold stare. "So, you are the friend I've heard so much about. I'm Lucius Malfoy, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Lucius said, though he looked like he didn't mean it at all. The older man walked to the table and helped his wife into the seat, before taking the chair next to her.

"I'm not sure whether to be relieved or insulted." Harry whispered in Draco's ear and Draco shook his head.

"My father isn't exactly warm and cuddly. He's about the exact opposite as my mother, so just ignore him." Draco said, taking a seat next to his mother and Harry on his other side. On the other side of Harry were Sirius and then Remus. Remus was seated next to Severus and then Tom next to him. By Tom was Hermione, leaning back and rubbing her stomach lightly, with her husband beside her. On the other side of Ron was Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, and then met back around with Lucius.

While everyone got comfortable, Harry could feel someone watching him and when he looked up, he saw Tom staring deathly, cold stares from across the table that made Harry shiver lightly. He averted his gaze and turned back to Draco.

"Draco, your fiancée doesn't like me at all, does he? He's been staring at me with this murderous glare since we arrived." Harry said and Draco took a sip of his water as an excuse to glance casually at Tom, who was in fact glaring at them both as if evil plots were forming in his mind.

"I see what you mean." Draco sighed and frowned.

"Let us not let it get in the way of dinner. He doesn't have control of you, Draco. He doesn't own you." Harry said, pushing away Tom's face out of his thoughts and filled its place with Draco smiling at him.

"Yeah, you're right. He'll get over it." Draco said confidently and they both nodded just as the waiters were coming around with more water and wine.

They brought the appetizers a minute later and Harry ate slowly, savoring the taste of the food and the company that sat beside him. When Harry was in mid- chew, the man next to him turned and faced him, with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I don't believe we've met before." He said and Harry looked up to see a handsome man with dark hair that fell into his eyes staring back at him. "The name's Sirius Black." He said, grinning hugely and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm a friend of Draco's." Harry said sounding like he and Sirius had spoken before.

"Harry, huh? Nice to meet you. What brings you on this little trip across the world?" Sirius asked taking a large gulp of his wine.

Harry thought for a moment, listening to the soft clangs of forks and knifes, then he shrugged.

"Change of scenery, I guess." Harry said and Sirius nodded.

"Spur of the moment, type things? Yeah, you usually find going somewhere else a lot more enjoyable. I would do it more often, but Remus, here, likes to plan things out beforehand." Sirius said, jerking his thumb at Remus, sitting next to him. "It's a bit annoying, really."

Harry chuckled and found that he liked this man and was becoming very fond of him.

"So, Harry, what do you do for a living?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I don't have a job or anything. I like to draw, though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, usually anything I see." Harry said nodding and Sirius seemed impressed. "But, maybe I'm hoping to get a job in America." Harry said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well, that's a great way to live. It's a lot better to worry about your problems when they are facing you instead of worrying all the time. Do what you need to, when you want to, you know?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, but sometimes you just want to change and have a different life, even if you just want to know how if feels." Harry said, feeling angry with himself a little, but he put it aside, not even noticing Draco listening.

Their dinner arrived and Harry began to notice people at the table looking oddly curious at him and then he remembered that he hasn't introduced himself to everyone yet and they were probably wondering what he was doing here. It was going to be embarrassing, but if it stopped the stares then he'd have to do it… he was relieved, however, when Narcissa spoke first.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce Draco's friend properly." Narcissa said, clearing her throat and gathering everyone's attention. "Okay, before I forget, this is Draco's friend, Harry Potter. I'm sure none of you have met him before. Draco invited him for dinner tonight." Narcissa waved a hand in his direction and everyone looked at him.

Harry felt his face heat up at all the eyes on him and he looked down as everyone was murmuring their greetings and responses to him.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing you have ever seen?" Narcissa giggled and Tom rolled his eyes from across the table.

_Not to me. I'll get him out of the way. I'll let Draco have his fun, and then I'll get rid of Potter and then I'll show Draco he should never disobey me._ Tom thought.

Dinner ended in a satisfied chatter and dessert was given to all those who could spare room for more food. Everyone was feeling warm and Harry noticed that Tom stopped glaring at him and he felt somewhat relieved.

"Now, my father is going to invite the other men to join him for brandy." Draco said and at that moment Lucius stood up.

"Now, gentlemen, if you'll join me for a brandy…" Lucius said giving his wife a kiss goodbye and Severus, Sirius, Remus and Tom all stood up to join him.

"Are you going?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head.

"No, I sometimes go, but I think I'll skip it tonight." Draco said and Harry nodded, watching as Draco told his father that he wasn't going to go and Lucius gave a nod of consent.

Tom came around the table and he eyed Harry disgustedly for a minute before pulling Draco into a soft kiss right in front of the raven- haired man. Tom gripped Draco's wrist tight, cutting off the blood circulation and making Draco wince slightly. Harry turned away, anger and jealousy rising inside of his body. When they pulled apart, Tom followed the other men out of the dining room leaving Draco speechlessly thinking, rubbing lightly at his wrist. He was about to say something to Harry when Ron came over with his wife beside him, both smiling warmly.

"Hello, Harry, was it?" Ron said and he held out his hand to Harry who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Harry." He said, slightly dully, shaking the freckled hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is my wife, Hermione Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said keeping one firm arm around his wife, in case she was in pain at all. They said their hellos and then they headed out of the dining room, Hermione waddling slightly.

Harry watched them leave and stared at the way Ron was holding Hermione so protectively and lovingly that he couldn't help but envy them a little and he smiled when they disappeared out of view.

He turned back to see Draco kneeling beside his mother's chair, one of her delicate hands lying gently on his shoulder.

"Mother, I'm going to leave now, if you don't mind." Draco said and Narcissa smiled, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Of course, honey, I don't mind. Have a nice time with Harry… you two look so adorable together." Narcissa said, giggling to herself and causing Draco to blush and look around to make sure Harry wasn't listening, but was relieved to see Harry talking to Molly Weasley.

"Mother…" Draco warned and she pinched Draco's cheek lightly.

"Aww… am I embarrassing you? Just have fun, Draco." She said and he stood up and indicated for Harry to follow him out of the dining room and onto the deck outside.

-

The air was chilly and Draco pulled his coat tighter around his body to gather as much warmth as possible and was surprised when Harry slipped his armaround the blonde's shoulder and pulling him closer. They walked for a while until they stopped at a railing and stared at the rushing ocean in an awkward silence that seemed to grow deeper every minute.

"I hate this life…" Draco said suddenly breaking the heavy silence between the two. Harry was confused and waited for Draco to venture on. "I feel like my life has already been planned out for me and there's no way to alter it. It's the same thing over and over, the same people, the same events, and the same boring futures… I want to be like you, Harry. I don't think I can take this anymore and want to just run away from everything and never look back. Start out fresh and learn as I go, not go as I have learned." Draco sighed and leaned over to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Nobody's making you do anything, Draco. You can change whenever you want to. You don't _need_ anything to live. I mean, I've got everything with me that I need—the air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper… I got that trait from my parents. They always loved waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or who they were going to meet." Harry laughed affectionately and was swarmed with past memories.

"Harry… where—where are your parents?" Draco asked, shivering slightly.

"They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"I was nine. It was pretty tragic, but the years have gone by—it's true, I still miss them, but it seems that I have learned to just live my life, the way theywould have expected me to." Harry said and Draco couldn't help but feel sympathetic even though the last thing anyone would want is someone's pity.

Carefully, Draco moved his hand and took Harry's hand and holding it tightly, afraid to let him go. Harry felt surprised to feel Draco's velvety skin against his own and smiled, but never turned to look at him and just used it as a sign of comfort.

"Do you mind telling me…? You know, how your parents died?" Draco asked and paused. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He added in hastily.

Harry shook his head and smiled. He heaved a heavy sigh and gripped Draco's hand as a way to push him forward.

"Well, it's been a long time and I have never spoken about my parents to anyone, yet I still remember that night very well. I was only nine years old when it happened and everything felt like it was rushing by me and I wasn't able to grab a hold of it. I was with my parents at this large building where they worked—they brought me along because they were working overtime and didn't want me to stay home alone. I was with them on the top floor with my parents and a few of their co- workers, when we all heard a crash coming from across the street… naturally everyone went to the window to look. In the building across the street there were police cars littered everywhere, broken glass and an alarm had gone off as well. We all watched sort of awe struck, waiting to see what happened until it dispersed and was under control… or so we thought.

"Everyone on the top floor thought we were safe until the criminal came in to the building we were in as a place tohide and started shooting everything. He killed two of my parent's co- workers and my father jumped in front of my mother to save her… he was shot in the chest and died instantly. My mother grabbed me and hurried down the stairs to try and save my life, but the guy followed us down the stairs—I guess, he was hoping to kill everyone and get away. My mother had seen an open elevator that she hoped we could hide in, but she was shot in the back and never made it… but with her last bit of energy she pushed me into the elevator and it closed before I could get back out. On the way down, the elevator broke and I was stuck for about three hours. I remember banging on the metal doors and calling formy parents and then calling for help, losing hope that I'd be stuck forever, butafter a while the police were able to get meout.Since then, I lived with Blaise's family because I had no family I knew of in that part of the country. I lived with him for a couple years until I started to get a feeling I was holding them back because I was suddenly forced onto their lives, so I left there and Blaise followed me and I haven't been back since…" Harry finished the story and Draco seemed like he wanted to shed tears for the other male, but Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. It was more than ten years ago." Harry said and Draco nodded, but still bit his lip and felt horrible for him. He had never experienced anything as traumatizing as what Harry went through and in a way, he was happy because nobody should have to deal with that, but then again he wished something like that happened just so he could comfort Harry and tell him he understood jow he felt.

"That's horrible, but at least you had Blaise with you. I wish I had a friend that I could trust that much. So, Blaise didn't mind leaving his family?" Draco questioned, puzzled and a picture of Blaise's smiling face came to mind.

"No. Well, I'm not sure. He and my parents were close and they treated him like their second son, but we made a promise to each other that we'd be there for each other no matter what… that we could count each other for everything. It was stupid, really, and we were kids, but when my parents died, I didn't expect Blaise to keep the promise and when he did I was truly surprised but happy to have him with me. Since, then it was just the two of us… that is… until I met you…" Harry said and Draco stared, unable to say or make anything out of the words that were just spoken.

So, instead, he threw his arms around Harry's neck and their lips met and Harry's eyes widened before they closed and his arms circled Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Draco moaned softly and ran his hands through black, tousled hair, and running his tongue along Harry's enjoying the taste of wine from dinner.

Though neither of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Cookies, cake and ice cream to all who review! 


	8. Chained to a Promised Threat

**Author's Notes:** I apologize that this chapter took so long. There were a lot of things that came in the way of my writing and I wasn't able to write for a while. But the chapter is up and I feel very relieved. I also want to thank **DragonPuppyLover** for e-mailing me. That gave me the urge to continue on because I know that someone was out there waiting for the next chapter. THANK YOU! Also, as an apology, I will be posting a small one shot for you all to read for enjoyment if you choose to. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review when you're finished!

**Chained to a Promised Threat**

Harry took Draco's hand and they began walking around the boat deck, enjoying each other's company now that they understood each other more. Suddenly, Harry got an idea and he turned quickly around to face the blonde.

"I know what we could do right now. Do you want to go to a real party?" Harry asked and Draco quirked and eyebrow before he was aware of being led by the hand down toward where the third class passengers slept.

"Where are you taking me?" Draco asked finally, hurrying to keep up his pace with Harry.

"You'll see. Just hurry." Harry said and he tightened his grip on the other man's hand until he felt Draco slowing down for breath. Harry turned around and scooped Draco up into his arms and an audible gasp was heard. Harry smirked at the person now in his arms and he began hurrying down a set of stairs until he was below deck.

He walked through a door and suddenly the sounds of loud music were heard, reaching their ears from some distance down the corridor. Draco was being bounced up and down from Harry jogging and he was finally let down when they reached a passageway that ended at a metal stairway leading down.

Draco stared curiously at the people hopping around and holding each other and the loud, Irish music pounding, growing louder when he descended the stairs behind Harry. Several people grinned at Harry as they entered and Draco was sure to stick close to the other man so as not to get separated from him in the large crowd.

Over several heads, Draco noticed Blaise and a brown- haired male, swinging around with one of their arms hooked together. The movements looked interesting and he watched several people, following their feet with his eyes.

Draco looked up to find Harry coming back towards him with two cups of beer in his hands, promptly handing one to Draco, who took a sip and sat down at a nearby table. Harry set down his glass of beer and a little girl came running up to him and hugged him tightly.

They began dancing together and Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched the raven- haired man twirl the small girl around by one hand. The blonde sipped at his beer with a smile on his face, while watching Harry dance professionally with the little girl, her dark hair twirling as she spun.

The song sped up and Draco found himself clapping to the music, slipping out of the state of when he used to care about what Tom might say. He was now grinning and Harry had unbuttoned his shirt at the top, letting air seep into his chest, as he was beginning to grow hot.

Finally, the song ended and the entire room erupted into a large uproar of people clapping and screaming. Draco was too busy clapping and waving at Blaise that he didn't notice Harry bend down and whisper into the young girl's ear.

"Okay, I'm going to dance with him now, okay?" Harry whispered and the little girl nodded and walked back into the crowd, standing beside what looked like her mother. She was watching on when Harry turned to Draco, holding out a hand.

"Come on." Harry said and Draco looked confused, stopping in mid- clap.

"What?" Draco said, looking at Harry's hand and then meeting his face.

"Come on." Harry repeated, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him off the chair to stand in front of him. Draco suddenly looked worried and he shook his head, but still gripped Harry's hand tightly.

"Harry… I can't do this." Draco said and Harry grinned at him, wrapping an arm around the other man's waist.

"Draco, if we're going to do this, we're going to have to get a little closer." Harry said and he pulled Draco closer until their chests were touching and Draco could feel Harry's heated breath on his face.

Then the song started and Harry led Draco along to the music, Draco stepping uncertainly.

"I don't know how to—I don't know the steps." Draco said frantically and Harry laughed and shook his head.

"There are no steps, just don't think." Harry said and soon they were moving in step, weaving in and out of the crowd. They were soon laughing at each other, dancing as people clapped and stomped their feet.

Harry led Draco through the song until it came to an end and they walked over to where Blaise was sitting on a chair next to Seamus, watching a few men playing cards and arm wrestling.

Blaise grinned as they walked over, waving them in his direction to sit with them.

"Hey, Draco, never thought I'd see you down here." Blaise said once they came over and he handed them each a glass of beer.

"Yeah, well, it's a lot better then being up their with that bastard, Tom. Besides, there are a lot of things about me that neither of you know." Draco said, winking suggestively to Harry who in return blushed a deep shade of red.

"And what might that be?" Blaise asked and Draco smirked.

"Come on, Blaise, not in front of all these people. If I'm going to show you what I can do, it'll have to be in a private room… and with Harry only." Draco said and Harry blushed uncomfortably and looked at the ground and both Blaise and Draco laughed.

Harry tried to hide the fading colors of his blush by taking a sip of his beer, but Draco seemed to notice, when he turned to face the other male, swaying slightly.

"What's wrong, Harry? Am I making you feel awkward?" Draco asked, leaning into Harry and rubbing a finger over the other's chest.

Harry felt Draco lean protectively onto him and he realized the reddish hue rising in the pale man's cheeks. _Oh, great. He's drunk. He's only had a few cups of beer and he's already drunk._ Harry thought. He knew that he could handle beer, but Draco was already swaying and his words were beginning to slur together.

"Um… Draco, are you okay? Maybe you should lie down. You have had six cups of beer." Harry said and Draco shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine, Harry. Lighten up, honey." Draco said, grabbing another glass of beer and sipping half of the contents.

Harry watched in surprise and he leaned over to Blaise, taking a sip of his own beer.

"Is it just me, or is Draco very vulnerable to beer? He's already drunk." Harry said and Blaise glanced over and saw Draco swaying and resting against the table, trying to talk to Seamus.

"You're right, but something tells me that Draco has never had this much to drink in one night." Blaise replied just as the blonde stumbled into Harry's arms, laughing to himself.

"Well, Harry, wanna go find something to do? You know, just the two of us?" Draco said wiggling his eyebrows at Harry blushed a little at the comment. "C'mon, I know you want to. I mean, look at you! You're good- looking, you have a great body, gorgeous eyes… and I—I just want to kiss you right now." Draco said and he leaned into Harry, catching Harry's lips right in front of Blaise and Seamus. Harry, however, didn't mind… at least, not when his lips are locked to someone like Draco Malfoy.

When they pulled apart, Draco eyed Harry sleepily and grinned, before he fainted into Harry's arms. Blaise and Seamus looked concerned for the other male, but Harry had already lifted Draco into his arms.

"It's okay. I'll take care off him. I'll see you all later." Harry informed and the other two nodded and Harry walked through the crowd toward the stairs. On his way up the stairs, Harry bumped into a man and Harry mumbled a quick apology, not noticing the man was watching him carry Draco in his arms up the stairs.

It was Peter Pettigrew.

-

Harry carried the blonde man up to the first- class part of the ship and walked down the long hallway of doors until he reached Draco's. He remembered the number from earlier when Draco helped him dress for dinner. When he tried the doorknob it was locked and he frowned at the door as if that would magically open the door for him.

It was kind of awkward for Harry to be standing in the middle of a large hallway, carrying an unconscious person in his arms. Then an idea came to him. Using one of his arms, he began digging through Draco's pockets for the key to the room and finally he found it.

Opening the door, he stepped inside the sitting room and made his way over to Draco's door. With a struggle, he managed to get the door open. He shut the door behind him and turned the lock. Walking over to the bed, he placed Draco down and watched him rollover and murmur something in his sleep. He couldn't help but smile at how cute Draco looked and he walked aroundto the other side of the bed. He stared at the sleeping face in front of him, the blonde hair falling over the silver eyes and his lips parted slightly; Draco's light snoring filling the room. He stared at the man in front of him and pulled off Draco's shoes and his jacket and laid them on a chair that was nearby and he was suddenly feeling tired. _I'll just lie down for a while, and then I'll head back._ Harry thought to himself and laid down in the bed next to Draco, pulling off his coat and slipping out of his shoes.

He was lying on the bed for a few minutes, staring at Draco; until he felt his eyes draw heavy and soon he fell into an even sleep.

-

Draco woke up to a splitting headache and a loud pounding of someone knocking on his door. Draco moaned aloud and covered his head with apillow, feeling the headache get worse.

Then he heard Tom's voice yelling at him through the door.

"Draco, what have you been doing in there? You have been asleep long enough! Open this door immediately or I will be forced to take drastic measures and break the door down, and once I get inside, there will be consequences." Tom yelled menacingly and Draco sat up, feeling warm and he pulled the covers off his body, to reveal Harry sleeping next to him.

Draco's eyes widened and the pounding on the door grew louder. _Oh no, what is Harry doing here? And what if Tom finds him?_ Draco thought, the worst of the scenarios coming to mind.

"Harry, wake up now. You have to hide. If Tom finds you here, he'd kill both of us." Draco said shaking Harry urgently and was glad when Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Harry said sleepily and Draco shook his head, dragging the raven-haired man out of the bed as he got up and looked around the room.

"There's no time for that. You have to find somewhere to go right now." Draco said pulling Harry around the room and examining places like the bathroom and behind a table until he opened two doors that led into the wardrobe with Draco's clothes hanging inside. "This is going to have to do." Draco said and he shoved Harry inside, ignoring the sounds of protest and shut the doors behind him.

"Draco, what's taking so long?" Tom yelled, pausing from knocking on the door so hard.

"Um… I… I'm not dressed. Hold on for a minute." Draco said loudly and he pulled of his shirt to make it look like he had dressed hastily. "Whatever you do, don't make a sound." Draco said toward the direction of the wardrobe and rushed to his door and opened it to see Tom standing there looking angry and surprised, with his hand raised, ready to continue knocking on the door.

"Well, it's about time. I thought maybe something had happened to you." Tom said and Draco forced a smile and Tom pushed past him and entered the room.

Draco closed the door and walked toward Tom, keeping a close watch on his movements to make sure he never walked toward the wardrobe.

"So, um, you wanted something?" Draco asked tentatively and Tom nodded and turned around.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you would join me for breakfast." Tom suggested and Draco was about to answer when he noticed Harry's shoes lying forgotten by the bed.

"Um… I woke up with a headache this morning and I was just going to go back to sleep." Draco said rushing forward to divert Tom's eyes. "If you don't mind, of course." Draco added as he used his foot to push the shoes under the bed.

Draco smiled as sweetly as he could to Tom and he glanced casually around the room to see if there was anything else that he might have overlooked.

"I'll let you sleep further, but you have to promise to stay with me later on." Tom said and Draco laughed nervously, not knowing what to say to that.

"Uh… I'd love to, but… there was—there was something I had to do with my mother, you see, and I promised her that I'd help her." Draco said and he noticed Tom advancing on him so he took a few steps back and smiled as calmly as he could. "She's my mother. I couldn't possibly not keep my promise to her." Draco said and he took a few more steps back and he realized that was a horrible idea when he was pinned against the wardrobe with Tom directly in front of him.

"Okay, I'll let you go later, but you have to do something with me right now." Tom said, leaning in so that their faces were mere centimeters away and Draco held his breath.

He was pinned. There was nothing he could do and Tom's breath was grazing across his cheek.

For a minute, he groped for the handle of the wardrobe, thinking that he could somehow draw strength from Harry who was locked inside. He felt Tom's lips caress across his own and he closed his eyes tightly.

His eyes shot open, however, when a loud rumble was heard and Tom pulled away slowly.

"What was that?" He asked and he stared at Draco and then looked at the wardrobe and then back again.

"Uh… that was… that was my stomach. I guess I am hungry." Draco said laughing nervously. "How about you go on ahead and find my parents and I'll come down in a few minutes after I get dressed." Draco suggested, but never waited for an answer as he began shoving Tom out of his bedroom.

"Okay, but I'll be waiting for you." Tom said and he walked out the room and Draco smiled and waved and then shut the door behind him.

As soon as Draco locked the door, he rushed over to the wardrobe and pulled the door open and Harry tumbled out, with one of Draco's shirts on his head.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Draco asked and Harry blushed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday and I didn't eat anything at dinner anyways. But my hunger came in a the right time, didn't it?" Harry said.

Draco chuckled to himself and pulled the shirt off of Harry's head, ruffling Harry's hair as he did so.

"Um… Harry, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to eat breakfast with you. It's the only way that you'll be able to get out without him noticing." Draco said and even though Harry was disappointed, he told him he understood.

After a few minutes, Draco was dressed and he opened his door slightly and peaked outside to make sure no one was out in the sitting room, when he declared it clear, he waved his arm to tell Harry to follow him.

He led Harry until he was outside in the hallway and Draco leaned in for a quick kiss and promised that they'd see each other later and with a smile, Harry hurried down the hallway with Draco watching him.

Once Harry was gone and Draco felt calmer, he hurried up to their private promenade deck and saw that it was set up with one table and Tom was already inside talking seriously with Peter Pettigrew.

Draco cleared his throat to announce his presence and Tom looked over, his face no longer clear, but with a horrible expression that Draco didn't know what to make of. _Was Tom angry? What if he saw Harry leaving? What if he's asking Pettigrew to go after him?_ Draco thought and he walked forward just as Peter was leaving and he sat down in the chair across from Tom at the table.

The maid came in a served them tea and gave them their food and not one word was exchanged between the two. Draco was beginning to feel nervous about what was running through Tom's head right now, but didn't dare to guess.

"So, did you get rid of your headache?" Tom asked and Draco swallowed and looked up, trying to decipher what Tom's tone meant.

"Yes. A glass of water andsome medicinehelped me greatly." Draco said, not trying to sound apprehensive by the glint in Tom's eye that reflected the most of his anger.

"No doubt that much alcohol will do that to you. Along with your exertions below deck, I am not surprised you woke up feeling that way and frankly, you deserve it." Tom said bitterly and Draco's eyes widened. _How did he find out? He must have sent Pettigrew to follow me. I was too drunk to notice that he was there. How could I be so stupid?_ Draco thought, but he decided not to let Tom get that pleasure from the fact that he knew the truth.

"I see you had Pettigrew follow me. That is so typical of you. Why can't you trust me for once and stay out of my life?" Draco demanded and Tom set his cup of tea on the table, finding himself too angry to hold it any longer.

"You will never behave like that again, do you understand me?" Tom asked menacingly and Draco scoffed and turned his head to ignore Tom.

"I'm not going to kill myself just to please you. I'm not desperate for anything to have to listen to you." Draco said and even though he knew he would regret those words later, he was deeply satisfied to see that Tom was greatly angered.

"Draco, as long as I am going to be bound to you, you are going to treat me the way I say you should and you will act the way I command you to!" Tom was now yelling and Draco was shaking with rage, unable to control it any longer, that he stood up off his chair, knocking it over.

"I don't give a damn about you and there is nothing you can say to make that change! You are causing me the pain of my life and I'd rather be dead before I marry you." Draco yelled angrily and Tom jerked out of his seat and knocked over the table, sending tea, food and dished sliding across the ground. He stepped toward Draco and without a second thought; he slapped Draco in the face, looking angry yet satisfied at the same time.

Draco instinctively lifted his hand to his cheek to feel a burning sensation running through him. He knew he would get hit, but it was worth telling Tom off.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. I will make your life a living hell until I get the obedience that I want." Tom said, leaning toward the blonde man. "And I will get what I want."

Draco glared, but never said anything as Tom stalked out of the room and left Draco alone, standing in the middle of the messy room, feeling furious with the entire situation and confused because he didn't know where to go at this point.

A few maids came in and were beginning to clean up the mess that Tom had made and Draco retreated out of his daze and rushed over to help them.

"I'm sorry. I don't know when he'll act like a bastard." Draco said, bending down.

"It's alright, sir. Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it." One of the maids said politely and she smiled, but Draco shook his head.

"No, it's the least I could do." Draco replied, picking up shards of broken glass and dishes that had shattered.

_I hate him. He thinks he can do this to me and he thinks that I'm scared of his stupid threats, but I am not going to let him control me. I'm going to live my life the way I want to, even if he kills me for it. _Draco thought angrily and he never realized when he gripped a broken piece of glass so hard that it cut into his skin and blood ran down his hand.

Blood.

It brought back happy memories of when he and Harry first met.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it has been a long wait. Please review and your thoughts are greatly appreciated. 


	9. Your End and Our Beginning

**Author's Notes:** Sorry if this took a long time, but it's finally here and in. You have no idea how happy I am. I want to thank you all who have been reading my story and a many thanks to **DragonPuppyLover** who gave me plenty of inspiration. THANK YOU! Well, on to the story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have and I hope that many of you who read will do me the honor and review! Cookies to all who do!

**Your End and Our Beginning**

After breakfast was cleared and Draco said another apology to the maids, he headed out onto the deckwhere he met his mother walking with Remus Lupin. He was pointing around the ship and she was asking him questions about the way the boat worked and a smile lit Narcissa's face when she noticed her son.

"Oh, Draco!" She exclaimed when she saw him approach them and she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "This lovely gentleman," She said and she waved a hand at Lupin. "Is giving me a tour of the ship. Would you like to join us?" She asked and Draco nodded and followed his mother down the side of the ship where he listened to what Lupin was saying.

While they were walking, Draco visualized the size of the ship and counted the lifeboats and the amount each boat held and the amount of people on the ship. When he finished the math in his head, he frowned and stared at the lifeboat that was right next him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lupin," Draco said and both Narcissa and Remus turned around, stopping from continuing forward. "I did the sum in my head for the amount of lifeboats present, the amount of people on the ship and the capacity you mentioned of each boat… forgive me, but it seems like there are not enough for everyone on board." Draco said, frowning slightly when Remus nodded.

"About half, actually," Remus said. "You see, there would have been enough if there was another row of boats right here where we're standing, on each side of the boat… but it was thought, by some, that the deck would look too cluttered, so I was overruled." Remus said, and Draco's frown deepened when he heard this piece of information.

"Now, shall we can continue on toward the engine room?" Lupin said and he walked forward with Narcissa closely behind him. Draco was about to follow when he felt someone grab him and pull him into the nearby sunroom. He was about to say something when he saw Harry's face and he immediately relaxed. Harry pointed out the window at the spot where Draco was previously standing and he saw Tom walking by with an angry look on his face.

Draco smiled and turned to face Harry who grinned back at him.

"Sorry if it was sudden, but I saw your fiancée coming and he looked pretty pissed." Harry said, once Tom had walked by and disappeared in the direction Lupin and Narcissa had just walked in.

Draco smiled and threw himself into Harry's arms, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"I missed you." Draco muttered off topic and Harry smiled and stroked Draco's hair, even though it was not to long ago that they had seen each other.

"I missed you, too." Harry replied. "Why was your fiancée mad… dare I ask?" He added and Draco let himself slide out of Harry's arms and was suddenly looking very grave.

"We had an argument at breakfast." Draco said, turning to look out the window. "Someone was watching me the entire time I was at the party with you and, well… he got mad and told me to never see you again." Draco said and he turned back to Harry and smiled. "Of course, I wasn't about to give up you for him… I told him that and he knocked over the table, yelled at meand then stormed off." Draco finished, and he held out his hand that had a bandage wrapped around it.

Harry took Draco's hand and kissed the bandage.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Draco." He said, still holding Draco's hand. "I mean, you got hurt for it." Harry said and Draco shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it just reminds me of the day we first met." Draco said and he pulled Harry forward to claim his lips. Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry's neck and unconsciously played with Harry's hair. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, the other hand still holding onto Draco's bandaged one.

Harry ran his tongue over Draco's lip and Draco moaned out loud and then opened his mouth, granting Harry access. Draco's tongue ran over Harry's and he remembered where they were and pulled away before they went any further.

"Um… maybe I should go." Draco said uncertainly, battling with himself on whether he should catch up with his mother or stay in Harry's arms. He decided on the former and slowly slipped out of Harry's arms with a blush on his cheeks. "I'll see you soon, Harry. I promise." Draco said quickly, pecking one last kiss on Harry's cheek before hurrying out of the room, leaving the raven- haired man to watch him through the window.

-

Harry walked back to his room and on his way there he met up with Blaise who was heading in the same direction.

"Hey, lover boy, what have you been up to?" Blaise asked, falling in step beside his friend. "Did you shag Draco?" Blaise asked and a light blush crept up on Harry's cheeks.

"Blaise, shut up." Harry said, walking faster to try and hide the blush on his face.

"By the color of your face, I would guess I was right." Blaise said with a smirk and Harry turned around and mock glared at him. "I was right, wasn't I? So, tell me, how was it?" Blaise pressed on and Harry turned a darker shade of red.

"Blaise! To tell you the truth, Draco and I did not shag the way, I'msure, youwere hoping we did. So just drop it." Harry said and Blaise shook his head, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, my friend, it will happen sooner or later." Blaise said and Harry tuned him out, his thoughts drifting slightly to Draco and himself… alone…and the blush on his face grew even darker." I mean, look at the way you two look at each other. It's bound to happen." Blaise went on and Harry missed most of what he just said, but ignored it and went down to the direction of their room.

-

Draco walked with his mother until the sun started setting and he was walking back to his room with his mother beside him. He was about to walk into his room door, when he felt his mother's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, if there is anything you ever want to discuss with me, I want you to remember that I am always there for you." She said, seriously and Draco smiled weakly at her.

"I remember. I'm just taking your advice and listening to my heart." Draco said and he turned to cover the bruise that may have still been on his cheek since breakfast.

"If you're sure. I'm starting to get more worried about you." Narcissa said, her concerned gaze never wavering, as she kept her eyes on him, trying to find the answers. "I don't want to lose my only son." She said and she pulled Draco unto a tight hug.

"Don't be silly, mother. Nothing's going to happen to me." Draco said, trying to reassure her, but at the same time tried to reassure himself.

"I just want to know that nothing will ever happen to you." Narcissa said, pulling from their hug and brushing a lock of blond hair out of Draco's eyes. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll be fine… really. I can handle everything." Draco said and she stared into his eyes a moment longer before pulling him into another hug.

"If you say so. I just want you to remember that I love you." She said and she stepped a way from Draco and with a last smile, she headed down the hallway towards her room.

"I love you, too…" He said, softly to the empty hallway and he turned and opened the door behind him.

Draco walked in his own room and shut the door behind him, his eyes lingering on the doorknob for a moment in deep thought.

"Something on your mind?" A voice said and Draco jumped and whirled around suddenly to come face to face with Tom who was sitting easily on a couch in the sitting room.

"No. I was just talking to my mother about the wedding. I was—I was just thinking about some of the ideas she had come up with." Draco said, avoiding his angry stare, but making his way toward his bedroom.

"Wait, I am not finished talking to you." Tom said fiercely, easing out of his comfortable position on the couch so that he was now on the edge of his seat.

"I really want to rest for a while before dinner."

"Please, Draco, come sit with me for a while. Don't make me force you." Tom said and Draco drew in a long breath and turned, heading back in the direction of Tom and sat on the couch beside him, but being careful to keep his distance.

"So, what is it you want to say?"

Tom stood up and looked away from Draco, sighing dramatically, not feeling Draco glaring at his back.

"I just wanted to make it clear to you… that you belong to me. I want to make sure that we will have no more of that nonsense that we had at breakfast." Tom said and he paused a moment. "I want you to understand what would happen if you turn your back on me." Tom said and he turned around and leaned close to Draco. "I will get rid of that person you turned your back on me for." Tom said and he leaned in to kiss Draco, but Draco forced his hand into Tom's chest, cutting him off.

"Tom, not now. I wanted to rest." Draco said and Tom growled and forced Draco down on the couch, then threw a leg over Draco and straddled him.

"Do not turn your back on me." Tom said and he grabbed Draco's hand and forced it over his head and held it there. He leaned and roughly captured Draco's lips with his own. Draco struggled slightly, trying to free himself and managed to get one of his arms free, when Tom grabbed it and forced his arm against the couch, with a fierce grip.

Tom's mouth was slowly moving from Draco's lips and making its way across his jaw and then down his neck. Tom's hips were brutally pressed against his own and Draco hissed slightly in pain.

"Get off…" Draco whimpered slightly, but Tom refused to stop and there was a searing pain in Draco's arm that caused him to cry out in pain. "Let go of me…" Draco said, desperately.

There was blood now trickling from four crescent shaped wounds where Tom's nails dug into his arm and Draco tried to wriggle free of Tom's grip, but struggled helplessly.

Tom managed to get Draco's shirt off and was now trailing rough kisses and bites down Draco's chest.

_Harry, help me!_ Draco thought and he suddenly felt Tom stop and look into his eyes.

"What's the matter, Draco? Can't take it? Or is it not enough for you?" Tom asked and he pulled a small knife from his pocket and laid it gently on Draco's chest, the cold blade pressing against his warm skin.

"Perhaps this will liven things a bit." He said he lifted the blade against Draco's chest and waited a moment. "What do you think, Draco?" He asked.

"I think you're a sadistic bastard." Draco said, trying to sound angry, but was becoming terribly frightened. _Was he going to kill me because he knows I like Harry better than him?_ Draco asked himself as he felt the blade cut a line against his chest and he grimaced as blood poured from the wound. Tom made another incision across the other so it looked like an "X" shaped scar running across his flesh.

"You should learn to think twice about what you say to me." Tom said.

"I hate you." Draco said softly and Tom stood up and hit him across the face, making Draco cry out and roll off the couch, on to his hands and knees.

"No matter what you say, I will always be behind you, haunting your dreams." Tom smirked and he knocked Draco to the ground with another hit and then stalked out of the room.

Draco took a few ragged breaths, got to his feet and stumbled to his room. He shut the door behind him and turned the lock, leaning against the cool surface of the door.

Sliding down, he sat on the ground and cried, clutching his knees to his chest, wishing Harry was there with him.

He couldn't bear to look at the wounds or think about what just happened, but the pain surging through his body made sure that he would never forget.

-

The sun began setting and a pink, purple and golden light shone across the rushing water of the ocean. It was a peaceful night, one that Draco Malfoy wanted to spend away from everyone. After taking a long, hot shower and putting on black pants and a black dress shirt, he wandered out onto deck where he ignored the cold breeze blowing on him.

The healing wounds on his body ached every time he took another step and he hated Tom more than before for it. Draco stopped and placed a tentative hand over his chest and then continued walking towards the front of the ship.

He thought that this would be the perfect place for him to be alone, but when he got there, he found that he was wrong.

A silhouetted figure was standing motionless, staring off into the sunset and Draco took a step closer, wanting to figure out who this person was.

"Um… hello?" Draco said and the figure turned around and smiled at him and Draco's face lit up when he saw Harry staring back at him. Harry looked like he was about to go to dinner as well, while he was dressed in his black pants and simple dark green dress shirt.

Draco rushed forward, throwing his arms around him and hugging him close to his body.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked when he felt Draco shake with sobs, warm tears sliding onto his neck.

"Oh, Harry, I want to stay with you. I've made my decision." Draco said, looking up at Harry, his silver eyes filled with tears. "I want it to be this way and I don't want to look back." He said and Harry looked confused.

"Draco…" Harry started, but couldn't figure out what he wanted to ask him. "Did—did something happen to you?" Harry asked finally, his eyes settling on a bruise on the side of Draco's face, one that never healed, but looked darker now.

"Yes. Something did happen to me. Something horrible and wonderful at the same time." Draco said desperately.

"What?"

"Tom tried to rape me." Draco said and Harry's eyes widened.

"He what?" Harry said angrily and Draco held up his arm where his dress shirt was rolled up to his elbow and the nail marks were clearly visible. Though, Draco was too caught up in the moment to even look at the wounds for he wanted to tell Harry everything.

"But because of that, I realized what I really wanted. I didn't want to marry him, I wanted to spend my life with you." Draco confessed and Harry looked sad and he pulled Draco forward into a hug. "Harry, promise me you'll never leave me. I don't think I can take being hurt again." Draco said, tears falling down his face.

"I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry said and he lifted Draco's head up and kissed him gently, Draco eagerly accepting the kiss.

Harry cupped the side of the blonde's face and stroked his cheek gently, before wrapping his arms around his slim waist. He licked Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Draco willingly replied by opening his mouth.

Draco's hands weaved there way around Harry's neck and ran through Harry's hair. He moaned softly as their tongues battled and he pushed himself as close as humanly possibly to Harry's body.

When they slowly pulled apart, they were breathing heavily and smiling at each other. Harry rested his forehead against Draco's and grinned.

"Harry, I don't know how I'd survive without you." Draco said, and Harry brushed their lips together.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry said and Draco smiled again and kissed Harry's lips lightly.

"I love you, too, Harry Potter."

* * *

Please review my story! I'm so happy I scraped up some time to update and it would mean a lot to me if you could review for me! Thank you! 


	10. Living a Life of Choices

**Author's Notes:**Finally! It's been a LLOOOOONNNNGGG wait, and a new chapter is finally up. I feel accomplished now and since I'mback in action, the new chapters will be coming in faster than they have before. But for now, I hope you enjoy chapter 10! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! plz k thx.

**Living a Life of Choices**

During dinner, Draco led Harry back to his room, glad the sitting room was empty and all of his family had left to go to dinner without him. He shut the door behind Harry and watched as the raven-haired boy looked around and began studying his surroundings.

Draco let him be and walked around the room putting on all the lights in the room, making the room lively and bright. Draco paused, however, when he felt Harry gazing at him and in fact when he turned around, Harry was staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

"See something you're interested in?" Draco asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah…" Harry said a little dazedly and then he blinked and realized what he had just said. "I mean, I was just thinking. I was interested in my thoughts, is all." Harry tried to cover up, but he knew that Draco had a look of skepticism on his face.

Sighing heavily, Draco fell down on the couch, nuzzling his head in the cushions and Harry stared at him for a moment before walking over and sitting beside Draco on the couch. The blonde felt the dip in the couch and he looked up and quickly scrambled over until his head was resting on Harry's chest and he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, burying his face in Harry's warm body.

"You are too good to be true," Draco muttered, his voice half muffled into Harry's clothes. "I have never met anyone like you." Draco said honestly, and he ran a hand through Harry's hair, smiling a bit at the soft hair falling through his fingers.

"What is your life like? What are your parents and family like?" Harry asked and Draco sighed and pulled away from Harry to look into a nearby mirror as if his life was being reflected back.

"Well, it's been kind of secluded. I hate it. My mum is great and I love her a lot, but my father… he thinks he has my best interests in mind when he has no idea what I want. Then of course there's Tom…" Draco laughed bitterly. "Enough said. I'm just not free to make my own choices and I've been trying to change that all of my life, but it always seems to come back at me with revenge." Draco said and he took Harry's hand in his and began stroking his skin with his thumb, staring at the movement in a daze.

"But not anymore, I have made my choice to change… I have made my choice to become what I want and do what I want to do… and that's to stay with you." Draco said and he looked up to meet Harry's eyes and he saw Harry smiling at him.

Leaning forward, Harry captured Draco's lips in a soft kiss and then pulled away, a light blush evident on Draco's cheeks. The blonde leaned forward again and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes slightly.

"I'm so tired…" He mumbled and Harry wrapped a protective arm around the blonde's body and pulled him closer.

They sat together for what felt like an eternity until Harry heard the smooth, even breathing coming from Draco indicating that he had fallen asleep. He smiled when he saw the serene look on Draco's features with his lips slightly parted and his hair falling gently into his eyes. Slowly, Harry edged his way from underneath Draco, being careful not to wake him up and he smiled when he was able to stand in front of the sofa and watch Draco sleep. He pulled up a chair and pulled out his folder of drawings and a newly sharpened piece of charcoal and set to work, drawing the beautiful god in front of him.

-

When Harry was finished, he blew lightly on the picture and held it out in front to bask in the beauty of Draco… and he wasn't talking about his drawing. As soon as Harry went to close the book, Draco's silver eyes fluttered open slowly and he sat up, staring confusedly ahead of him before he remembered where he was.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly and stretching his arms above his head.

"I'd say about thirty minutes. It wasn't too long. Just long enough for me to draw you." Harry said smirking slightly and Draco's eyes shot open and he suddenly looked very awake.

"What do you mean 'draw me'?" Draco asked standing up and taking a step forward to where Harry was sitting.

Harry grinned and held up his drawing of the blonde and Draco reached for it to, but Harry was too quick and pulled his hand away.

"Let me see that, Harry!" He demanded but the raven-haired boy grinned and got out of his chair with the blonde following behind him, reaching for the paper. When Harry refused to give in, Draco pouted then turned around, crossing his arms over his chest saying, "Fine. I don't want to see it anyway. I'm just going to go change." Draco said and he walked away from Harry towards his bedroom.

The raven-haired man smirked in triumph, but was caught by surprise when he felt himself being knocked to the ground and one proud Draco Malfoy sitting on top of him, with his self- portrait in his hands, examining it completely.

"Who is that devilishly handsome man?" Draco said and he chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Not bad. You are actually very good. Mind if I keep it?" Draco asked, looking down at Harry who was still trapped underneath the blonde.

"Sure. You can have it." Harry said with a smile and Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry on lips gently whispering a soft 'thank you'.

Getting off of Harry, he walked over to the safe and wrote a quick note to Tom, sliding it in with the drawing, settling it next to the diamond necklace. Harry came in to view just as Draco was closing the safe and he kissed the blonde again, wrapping his arms protectively around Draco's waist, smiling slightly as they kissed.

-

Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew walked into the smoking room, grabbing the attention of Tom and pulled him to the side where they could speak privately.

"None of the stewardesses have seen him." Pettigrew said and Tom clenched his hands into fists, growing angry with every passing second.

"This is ridiculous. It's a ship. There are only so many places he could be." Tom said and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked up at Pettigrew, finally saying in a demanding tone, "Find him. Whatever it takes, I want him found."

-

The captain, Albus Dumbledore, stood at the window staring out at the calm water in front of him, listening to the footsteps of the other crewmembers as he stirred the tea in his hands absentmindedly.

One of the higher crewmembers came up and stood next to the old captain and stared out the window with him.

"Clear." He said and Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Yes." Dumbledore said absently and continued to stir his tea.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a flat calm. Though it will make the icebergs harder to see without any breaking water at the base." The crewman, Mr. Moody, said sounding slightly worried about it and the captain looked down into his tea and thought for a minute.

"Well, I'll be off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Moody." Dumbledore said and he turned and began walking away leaving the young crewman staring uncomfortably out at the water.

"Yes, sir."

-

Harry leaned over the ledge of the open window, his breath coming out in puffs of fog escaping his lips with each breath in the searing cold. He took a step back and rubbed his hands together, pulling his jacket closer around him, walking back into the room to see Draco emerging from his bedroom in a fresh pair of black dress pants, a black button-up shirt, with a coat thrown over it.

Harry put his hands in his pockets for warmth and looked up at Draco with a smile. "You look nice," Harry said and Draco smiled back when he heard the door to the room open and the blonde quickly grabbed Harry's hand and led him through a passage and through a door just as Peter Pettigrew called out his name.

Draco's heart beat quickened when he heard footsteps approaching on the wooden floor as he closed the door and led Harry through another door and out into the corridor of cabin doors, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Glancing over at Harry who was smiling at him, he took his hand and chuckled lightly, turning around when he heard a door shut behind him. The two males sped up their step when they saw Peter Pettigrew several feet behind him, when they felt that he had noticed them, Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand and pulled him down the rest of the corridor.

"Run!" Draco commanded, rushing down the hallway with Harry stumbling behind him. He looked to his left and noticed people just exiting an empty lift. "Wait! Wait! Hold it!" Draco pulled Harry into the lift and shut the gates, urging the man inside to take them down.

"Take us down! Hurry!"

As the lift began descending, they both looked up as Pettigrew banged his fists against the closed gate, watching them escape from his grasp. Just before they disappeared, Draco stuck out his tongue and flicked him off, the two of them bursting into fits of laughter.

Getting off the lift at the bottom, Harry opened the gate and staggered out, Draco running into his back, laughing hysterically and pulling him down the hallway and down a set of stairs and through another door where they paused to catch their breath from laughing and running. Draco leaned against a wall with his hand on his chest and smile spread across his face, the two of them finding this very amusing.

"Pretty tough guy for a valet. Seems more like a cop." Harry said between deep gulps of air and staring out the window of the door in front of him.

Draco chuckled. "I think he was."

Looking up into the window, Harry saw Pettigrew come down the stairs they had just came from and look in his direction.

"Run!" Quickly grabbing Draco's hand, he ran down a corridor only to come to a dead end with Pettigrew behind them. Turning around, Harry found a door and fumbled with the lock, hearing footsteps behind them. Swinging the door open, he pulled Draco in and shut and locked it behind them.

Inside, the room was dark and the loud roar of the engines of the ship echoed around them, the walls and floor seemingly vibrating from the noise. Keeping their hands over their ears, they looked around for another path or door to lead them out.

"Now what?" Draco yelled with his hands over his ears and Harry turned around to face him.

"What?" Harry yelled back and they both laughed.

Behind them, Harry found a ladder that led down into the boiler room where men worked hard to keep the ship going on its desired course. Jumping down the ladder, Harry looked around for a second before helping Draco to the bottom, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead from the heat.

"Hey, what are you two doing down here?" One of the workers said and Harry took Draco's hand and ran off in one direction, the man stilling yelling after them, and saying, "Oi! It could be dangerous!"

Running down the steaming hot room, the workers turned in their direction, watching in confusion as the two men ran past.

"Don't mind us. You're doing a great job. Keep up the good work!" Harry said as he ran by and Draco laughed from behind and stopped running only when they came to a door, opening it to reveal the cargo hold with boxes and crates piled on top of each other and tied down to the floor of the ship. Upon exiting the boiler room, a rush of cold air was felt through the steel walls even though sweat covered their skin. Draco's footsteps reverberated off the walls as he looked around, passing stacks of crates.

"Wow," Harry said and Draco followed his eyes to where he was looking and he saw a car in the center of the cargo hold, nicely polished and gleaming in the light. Harry walked over to the side and let his fingers run across it's smooth surface and looked up when he heard Draco clear his throat as he stood patiently beside the closed door. Harry smirked and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek before opening the door and holding out his hand.

"Thank you." Draco said and he got into the backseat and ran his hands across the seat, looking around until he saw Harry sit in the front part of the car and honk the horn twice. Draco smiled and slid down the window dividing the front from the back and he leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Harry's neck, who chuckled in response.

"Where to, sir?" He said and Draco leaned closer to him.

"To the stars." He whispered in Harry's ear, and grabbing Harry's arm, he pulled him through the window and into the seat beside him, Harry wrapping his arms around Draco's body and kissing him passionately…

(-)

"Wait, Harry! You remember what happened next, right? Or don't tell me you forgot." Draco suddenly interjected the story and Harry jumped slightly at the unexpected interruption.

"I remember. How can I forget? It was the first time we had—." Harry was saying until Draco's hand suddenly slapped over his mouth. Harry looked confused for a moment before Draco indicated the children that were sitting on their laps and listening intently and then he understood.

"What happened next, Daddy?" Andrew asked and Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well… it wasn't very important, so we can skip that part and move on." Draco cut in to answer for Harry.

"No! You can't skip any part. We wanna hear it all." Alex said and Draco looked at Harry with a look that clearly asked how they were going to get out of this.

"Nothing happened, really. Just very important Daddy business that you two wouldn't want to hear about." Harry said and Alex and Andrew exchanged looks.

"Oh. Does that mean that was the first time you guys ate sex?" Alex asked and Harry coughed and looked over at Draco with a mixture of nervousness and surprise.

"What makes you think something like that, Alex?" Harry asked and the young boy fixed Harry with a stern gaze.

"We heard both of you talking about how you want to have sex. Andrew and me thought it was a food, so we were gonna help you find sex. It must taste really good because we hear Daddy asking for more—."

"Okay, that's enough. You two will learn… uh… what sex is in the future." Draco said blushing furiously.

"Remind me that the two of us should go eat some soon." Harry whispered into Draco's ear so that the other two wouldn't hear and the blonde smirked at Harry.

"Okay, Harry, skip that part and continue." Draco said and the little boys began complaining about not wanting to skip anything.

"But!" They were both saying out loud and Draco shook his head.

"No buts! Not another word on the subject. Please, continue, Harry." Draco said and he pulled the sheets tighter around his body.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"You might as well change who you are then because you get on my bad side every day." Draco said and he leaned over on Harry's shoulder and the raven- haired man grinned.

"Okay… this is when everything begins to happen…"

* * *

**IMPORTANT!** There is another section to this chapter, which would be the scene where Harry and Draco get intimate in the back of the car. For those who want this section, please review or e-mail me and state that you would like this part and leave an e-mail address and I will gladly send it to you. 


End file.
